


Underbelly

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Underneath the mask... is a different man.





	

The black is just a shell. Hux found that early on, when he challenged the Knight to remove his helmet, and he’d seen a face below he’d never expected. Instead of the warped, wicked monster everyone suspected… he’d seen the soft cheeks of a callow youth, preternaturally young. Doe-eyes and soft lips, wispy hair and nervous tics. 

Unmasked, Kylo shrunk to next to nothing. 

Even built as he was, chiselled and powerful, once the layers peeled back and left him bare, the man was a bag of raw nerves. The slightest touch seemed to almost burn him up, and although his thighs could snap a man’s neck, they trembled when you kissed them.

Such a walking contradiction.

Hux knows no one but him sees this, this… delicate machine. It was almost unsettling to begin with, waiting for the man to snap back around to his angry, vicious, posturing self. The cloth revealed the power, but it took the impetus away with it.

Although he never said it, Hux is certain the man he took to his bed was a virgin. He’d blushed from even kisses, and parted his legs when teeth claimed his throat. Hux had found an eerie thrill in having such a beast quiver in his arms, and he’d been rough and ready the first few times, enjoying the throaty gasps and moans. 

Kylo’s fingers had hesitated to touch back, and Hux had worked out that commands were the way to go. Tell him to stroke, to lick, to kiss, to swallow… and the Knight would obey everything he wanted. He wasn’t without imagination or initiative, but he preferred the permission, first.

Hux had been afraid the man would cry afterwards, but he’d held back and waited for permission to come close. Hux was used to fuck-shower-go, and the sudden cling of arms and kisses had been… unusual.

But enticing.

Now, what they do is dictated solely by Hux’s mood. If Kylo has his own wants, he’d quickly put them aside if asked. That’s just the kind of lover he is, and it’s strangely intoxicating. 

Some days, Hux will bark at him to obey, and bend him into position. On his knees, over the bed, knees to chest… however he wants him. Some days, he’ll knot a hand in his hair and fuck his hole with his hand until the Knight begs for more, and then he’ll slam inside. Some days, he’ll tie him to the corners of the bed, and kiss his shaking thighs as he slips ever bigger toys into him, testing his obedience, testing his ability. Kylo is always so grateful for whatever they do.

The… odder ones… are when Hux feels a bit… different. He’ll tie him down, but he’ll kiss his thighs as he fucks him with the toys. He’ll urge his body ever higher, and he’ll coast him there as long as possible. It gratifies him only in observing, but he finds he can enjoy that just as much. 

Other days, he doesn’t feel like torture at all. He’ll open him up, and slide right in. Legs wound together, lips on the back of his neck, and the slow, slow thrust of his need. Their hands meeting on his belly, and quiet words of praise and adoration. Kylo loves those days, and he _glows_ under the affection. 

Hux isn’t quite ready for those days to be the most frequent. Not yet. 

But it’s okay, because Kylo loves whatever they do. And that’s the important thing, isn’t it?


End file.
